The Knight Bus poem
by dantemalfoy
Summary: Harry/Draco. Aurors Potter and Malfoy grapple with a case in a most unorthodox fashion.


**Warnings:** NC-17, rimming, graphic sex, humor, poetry  
 **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns them, not me. This is not for profit.  
 **Author's notes:** This was for **slythindor100** Challenge #169 - the Knight Bus ; **hd_fluff** September prompt: Poem ; and JMDC Challenge #103: anniversary

* * *

"Do we have to ride this thing?" Draco's pale fingers stabbed the glossy photograph of the Knight Bus which darted away into the alley as if escaping the Slytherin's scowl.

"It's our job, Draco." Harry sighed patiently, his legs crossed as he reclined on the chair in front of his desk. "Head Auror Appley has intelligence suggesting the Knight Bus will be attacked."

"Appley," Draco said curtly, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively. "Potter, I don't trust that wizard."

"Why? The old bloke's alright."

"He acts suspiciously." Draco leaned forward, grey eyes staring right into Harry and stirring up a coil of desire in his loins. "Frankly, I don't think he's himself."

"What do you mean, exactly?" Harry said in a calm tone, trying to quench the ardour in his veins invoked by Draco's nearness.

Draco lowered his torso slowly, his warm breath tickling Harry's ear as he whispered, "Polyjuice."

Harry shivered, his nostrils flaring as he smelled Draco's cologne, the scent of leather and grass reminding him of Quidditch games and flying after him, his blond hair glimmering in the sun.

Draco leaned back, steepling his fingers as he studied Harry carefully, scowling at the befuddled expression adorning his partner's face.

"I think someone's impersonating our esteemed boss, Pescennius Appley." Draco stared at Harry, the light peering through the windows striking sparks off his blond hair. "He's been acting bizarre lately. May I remind you of the incident involving the green pants?"

"You have to admit they allowed us to break the leprechaun's curse." Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco, the corners of his lips turning up in a slight smirk. "Besides, we didn't have to work on the field that day, since we couldn't wear trousers."

"Indeed." Draco licked his lips at the memory of Harry's luscious arse, highlighted to perfection by the green cotton. Shaking his head, the blond returned to the issue at hand. "That was pretty unorthodox, though. How did he know the precise method to break the curse?"

"The scuttlebutt is, he's taking advice from a Seer." Harry nudged up his glasses with his thumb, his other hand playing with a parchment on his desk.

"Or he's someone else under Polyjuice." Draco persisted.

"A Death Eater?"

"No, someone worse." Draco took a deep breath. "Zacharias Smith!"

Harry snickered softly.

"Appley scurries back and forth like a scared Pygmy Puff, just like Smith!" Draco said urgently. "Have you seen Smith and Appley together?"

"Zacharias doesn't work with us," Harry said with a touch of impatience. "He has a job in the Ministry."

"Which provides him the perfect cover for his mischief!"

Harry tilted up his chin to stare at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

It was all Ron's fault! He had boasted to Draco about their exploits in Second Year when he and Harry impersonated Draco's goons. Ever since that fateful day at the pub, Draco's suspicions rose even higher than usual. Harry crossed his hands behind the nape of his neck and sighed deeply. He had to admit Draco had reasons to be afraid of Polyjuice, given Fake Moody's rough handling of him when he turned him into a ferret and bounced him around.

Harry frowned. _If it was up to me, I'd have Draco bouncing up and down on my cock._

"Earth to Potter, wake up!" Draco elbowed him and Harry rose up sharply, almost tumbling out of his chair. He blinked owlishly at the blond.

"Don't look so innocent, Harry!" Draco admonished him. "I know exactly what you're thinking."

"Err… you do?" Harry's cheeks turned a bright crimson as he blushed deeply. Could it be that Draco had mastered Legilimency? That would certainly throw a wrench on his frequent daydreaming featuring a sleek Slytherin.

"It could be Fred and George Weasley taking turns to impersonate Appley, though in that case they would have already pranked us." Draco added darkly, "Unless the leprechaun's curse was their doing!"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, his ears pricking up at the sound of the doorknob turning. The door opened and a portly wizard strode in, running his hand through his thinning dark hair, liberally peppered with grey.

"Malfoy and Potter. Thank Merlin you're here!" Appley said, his jowls quivering with excitement.

"My sources have told me the attacker will employ a different kind of magic. No reflection on you, old boy," he said, smiling fleetingly at Harry. "But we will have to use a different method to solve this case."

Appley rummaged in the pockets of his vest and took out two slim tomes which he threw onto the desk. "I'll expect you old chaps to have mastered this art the next time we meet!"

Appley peered into the gloomy corner of their office, his beady eyes gleaming with fear before he turned his back and hastily scurried away from the room.

Harry shook his head at Appley's strange behaviour, thinking that Draco might have a point after all. Then he bent down to pick up the tome, his eyes widening in surprise at the title: _'Easy scansion for the wary poet, by Prudentia Warbeck.'_

Draco gasped in surprise, turning his neck to shoot Harry a surprised look.

Harry patted the book. "What does this mean?"

"Obviously we'll have to use poetry to solve the case." Draco opened the book at random and peered at the page. "Prudentia is Celestina's younger cousin. Mother swears by her and has all her books."

"Whatever." Harry pushed the book away.

"I hope you've got more of a poet in you than your erstwhile admirer, Harry." Draco leered at him and said in a sing-song voice, "His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad."

"Ginny did alright," Harry protested weakly.

"Her poetry was at the level of a house-elf's," Draco said scornfully, sticking the book in the pocket of his robes. "Anyway, I've changed my mind concerning Appley. I was wrong."

"So you finally concede no one's impersonating him!" Harry crowed triumphantly.

"Rubbish!" Draco glared at Harry. "I was wrong thinking it was Smith when it is obviously Granger!"

"Hermione?" Harry puzzled his brow in befuddlement.

"Think about it. Who else would insist in solving a case through poetry?" Draco said firmly, his fingers playing with the lapel of his Auror robes. "The other day she wanted to drag me to a reading of Wordsworth's poetry, telling me her friends were too busy playing Quidditch."

Harry narrowed his eyes at that. Draco might have stumbled onto the truth in his Slytherin frenzy to see complots everywhere. Hermione had hinted that he should hook up with Draco; what if she was impersonating Appley to bring them together? It would certainly explain the leprechaun incident. Scowling darkly at the book, Harry recalled that Hermione had wanted him to read a poetry book by Elizabeth Barrett Browning.

* * *

oOoOo

"I heard Dad speaking with the Head Auror the other day." Ron sauntered in the Ministry corridor, his red hair contrasting sharply with his Auror robes.

"Bet they were exchanging the latest gossip." Harry smiled fondly because this meant Arthur was off his list of suspects impersonating Appley.

"Nope, they were discussing things which bear in our case." Ron flashed Harry a brief smile. "Turns out some former Death Eaters have developed wards which won't allow us to use our wands. It'll be quite impossible to cast spells, even wandlessly."

"And they're going to test it on the Knight Bus," Harry muttered.

"They think so. Appley has the theory that, since we say certain words to power a spell, if we utter a poem from our hearts the magic in the special choice of words might be enough to break those new wards."

"Poetry." Harry nodded sharply, feeling a tad guilty.

"Exactly." Ron patted Harry's shoulder. "I envy you, mate. My partner and I aren't good at that thing. You have Malfoy and the git can rhyme."

Ron clenched his teeth, picturing Draco's leer as he sang the infamous ditty, 'Weasley is our King'.

"That he can," Harry said dreamily.

"Blimey, I must go!" Ron walked faster, his long legs striding swiftly as he took the corridor to the right. "See you later when you relieve us, mate!"

Harry waved to his best friend before opening the door to their office. He frowned when he noticed Draco hastily throwing a parchment into the desk drawer.

"Malfoy."

"Potter." Draco nodded affably. "What progress have you made with the book?"

"Err…." Harry fidgeted, his hand brushing his hair whilst he thought how to answer that seemingly innocuous question. Finally he squared his shoulders and said, "Couldn't make head nor tails of it so I gave it to Kreacher."

"I see," Draco said noncommittally, his amusement betrayed when the corners of his lips quirked upward.

"Well, at least Kreacher's mumblings are somewhat poetic now." Harry shrugged and walked to his desk, hooking his foot around the leg of the chair before pulling it towards him. He sat down and leaned his elbows on his desk. "What about you?"

"I found the book most insightful. It was an easy read." Draco nodded sadly. The book had proved surprisingly entertaining, though Draco had to admit he didn't use the insights provided in Warbeck's tome to write formal poems. Somehow he always ended up writing dirty limericks involving the Gryffindor in front of him; worse, to his great chagrin, Narcissa had found his carefully hidden parchments and he had to negotiate her silence. Draco suspected the house-elf betrayed him.

"Never bargain with a Slytherin, Potter." Draco tilted down his chin, staring forlornly at the gleaming desk.

"Talking about bargains, what about takeout tomorrow?"

"Oh, I forgot tomorrow's Friday." Draco gazed at Harry. "Chinese?"

"Nope, we had it last time. Besides, it is the anniversary of our becoming Aurors and… friends. Let's get something special like Thai."

"Whatever you want." Draco waved his hand.

"By the way," Harry said slyly. "Arthur Weasley is off the suspect list."

Draco puzzled his eyebrows in confusion and Harry recounted the conversation he had with Ron.

"So it comes down to the power of words." Draco nodded sagely. "And for the record, I never suspected Mr Weasley."

"Neville's off the hook, too." Harry pointed at the door. "Took a look at Appley's office and there's a plant wilting away."

"What about Granger?" Draco wiggled his eyebrows at Harry.

"Hermione would never do that!" Harry said heatedly and then he shrugged. "Anyway, I persuaded Ron to ask her to come over here. We will see."

* * *

oOoOo

Harry shrugged off his robes as he sat on the conductor's seat. "It was tough to get rid of all the passengers."

"You treated them too delicately, Potter."

Harry put on the cap and stared at the road, his fingers toying with the gearshift. Hopefully his driving lessons with the Weasleys would be put to good use today. He glanced at Draco's image in the rear view mirror and the corners of his lips twisted in a crooked smile. "Saw you giving a Portkey to Mrs Royston."

"She needed to get to her niece's house." Draco explained, his cheeks blushing.

Harry stepped on the accelerator and the Knight Bus shot forward, the recoil throwing Draco onto a luxurious four-poster bed filled with fluffy pillows. "Potter, what the hell?" Draco growled, beating the mountain of pillows aside to glare at Harry.

Harry glanced at the image of Draco's tousled hair as he knelt on the bed to scowl at him and he felt his arousal throb.

"Watch out for that bush!" Draco shouted as Harry directed his attention to the road, swinging the wheel hard to the right to avoid the menacing shrubbery. Draco was thrown off the bed and yelped when his shoulder hit the wall.

"Hope they curse us soon or you'll kill us!" Draco fastidiously brushed the dust off his robes as he stood up, grabbing a hold of the headboard.

"Don't just glare at me!" Harry said, his fingers closing around the knob of the gearshift. "It's very hard to control the bus; it's filled with powerful magic." He cocked his head at the stairs. "Why don't you go relax upstairs?"

"And die when you stamp us against some building?" Draco scoffed. "No, thank you."

"I won't do that, you prat!" Harry retorted. On the crossroads, he swung the wheel to the left but to his astonishment, the wheel didn't respond. Instead it moved so the bus took the other road.

"Merlin, we're under the curse!" Harry muttered.

Draco took out his wand and flourished it at the bed. "Wingardium leviosa!" When nothing happened, he swung his arm and shot Alohomora at the door but it didn't open.

"The wards have been activated, Harry." Draco raised his hand to sweep the sweat off his forehead.

"Bloody hell!" Harry shouted. "The bus doesn't respond. It's taking the road towards London!"

"We have to do something!"

"Yeah, if we don't, Muggles are bound to notice the bus zigzagging through the streets and doing impossible things!"

"It's peak traffic," Draco said slowly. "The Obliviators would have a hard time of it with all those Muggles."

"Which might be just what those evil gits want!" Harry said despairingly.

"I'll start with the poem." Draco took a deep breath and tried to compose his mind. It was hard to concoct a poem on the spur of the moment whilst the Knight Bus lurched this way and that in the evening light, the houses blurring and zooming in and out of view like phantom ships. Nevertheless, the Slytherin tried.

 _Hogwarts in winter dazzles me  
snow all around taunts me  
I look for you inside the castle  
but you elude my grasp._

"Is that it?" Harry snorted disdainfully. "Ginny could do better than that. You disappoint me, Malfoy!"

"Is that so? You should compose it yourself then, you git!"

"Can't do it. Am only good at casting spells." Harry snorted self-deprecatingly. "You're the one with the gift, Draco. You'll have to do it."

Draco's hands held tight onto the back of the driver's seat as he glanced tenderly at the back of Harry's tousled head. He knew Harry was right and his aborted poem sucked. The trouble was that the best poetry came from the heart; hence, it was very revealing. If he poured too much of his feelings into the poem, Harry would know exactly what he felt for him and would ditch his friendship, that relationship Draco had worked so hard to build and maintain.

As the Knight Bus rushed forward and overtook a police car, Draco realised time was running out for them. If he didn't try, they would probably die after the Bus crashed against a building in London, in a calculated move to draw the attention of the Muggles.

"Give me a line, Harry," Draco said in a pleading tone. "Inspire me." _Like you have always done._

Harry nodded, remembering the day precisely a year ago when they received their assignments and they became partners. Ron had suggested going to a pub to celebrate and Harry had invited Draco. In the twilight, their shadows had loomed ahead in the lonely street.

Harry uttered the first line, which brought into sharp focus that evening in Draco's mind. The Slytherin hastened to complete the first stanza.

 _Your shadow runs in the sunset  
leaping over buildings in its stride  
the waning day fills me with regret  
lost chances the sun won't provide_

The heartache in Draco's voice filled Harry with pain. He wished he could have enough magic to touch Draco and erase the heaviness in his heart. He shook his head, determined to lift him out of this mood, but the line he spoke came unbidden to him, an echo of Draco's weariness. Draco sighed as he leaned against Harry's back, his fingers unconsciously caressing his scar as he spoke the rest of the second stanza.

 _The lonely road stretches ahead  
bereft bridge I cross everyday  
starlight upon a tousled head  
and green eyes light up the gray_

Harry squared his shoulders, narrowing his eyes at the road ahead. The corners of his lips tugged upward in a smirk as he realised the perfect way to challenge him. Draco was, after all, a Seeker through and through. The thrill of the chase ran deep in his blood, the excitement of flying high above the earth, the Snitch a speck of gold in the distance, yearning for the moment when his fingers would close around the tiny ball. Harry said the first line firmly, smiling at the way Draco's fingers gently clasped his arm as the Slytherin composed the third stanza of their poem, his aristocratic drawl stirring the blood in Harry's veins like heady wine.

 _You're the Snitch fluttering in my grasp  
zigzagging your way into my heart  
you cannot escape my gloved clasp  
till next game do us part_

Harry's heart soared at Draco's words and he felt a frisson of magic run through his body. He tugged the wheel which obeyed his command. However, after a few seconds the Bus returned mulishly to its previous course. Harry kept his silence, mindful of disturbing the tenuous golden thread of inspiration which bound this moment. Instead, the danger of their situation brought to mind the despair he had felt long ago in the Room of Requirement, when he looked back and saw Draco hanging by his fingertips above the fiery chasm, the golden beasts of Fiendfyre yapping at his feet. Harry gritted his teeth and barked out the first line, Draco shuddering against his back as his partner composed the fourth stanza of their poem.

 _I won't let Fiendfyre have you  
you're mine to hold and keep  
a brave heart needs rescue  
your satisfied smirk will I reap_

Harry felt fierce protectiveness course through his veins. He wouldn't allow anyone to hurt his Draco, just like he did not permit Fiendfyre to rob him of the man whose hair burnished in the sun. This train of thought brought to his mind the first time he saw Draco at Madam Malkin's and the way his gaze was inexorably drawn to that thin boy standing on the stool, his blond hair glimmering by the light of the windows. Harry was inspired enough to compose a stanza of his own whilst his fingers closed tightly around Draco's as he recited the lines.

 _In the mirror your blond hair gleams  
tender skin limned by the sun  
you are truly made of moonbeams  
silver scales temper my dragon_

The spark of magic which ran through their bodies caused the Seekers to clutch each other's hands. The frenzy of the moment and the emotions which crafted the poem fuelled their magic and evoked deeper passion. It was almost strong enough to break the wards around the Knight Bus, but a slight push was needed.

So it was in the buoyancy created by the feelings woven around the poem that the Aurors finished their work. Draco uttered the first line, and Harry the second. Harry smiled triumphantly at his partner as he then spoke the third line, and a genuine grin lit up Draco's face as he finished their poem, their magic finding the loophole in the creation of the malign wards which caused them to vanish, for they were able to keep magic from entering the Knight Bus, but they could never hold back the innate magic lying in the hearts of Harry and Draco.

 _At dusk our shadows blend together  
flying high we seek the same things  
you're my compass and my cover  
and tonight you become my wings_

The wards having been broken, Harry was able to control the Knight Bus. He stepped on the brake and the Bus screeched to a halt, incidentally throwing Draco forward so he ended up on Harry's lap.

"Potter, give a warning, will you?" Draco rubbed his forehead as Harry wrapped his arms around his chest and pulled him forward so their cheeks touched.

"Kiss me, you prat!" Harry said, leaning forward and nibbling on Draco's pouty lips. He shuddered when Draco's tongue ran along the seam of his mouth and he opened his lips. Draco thrust his tongue inside, hooking his arms around Harry's neck and writhing on his lap, spreading his legs so their clothed arousals rubbed against each other.

Harry broke the kiss, his heart beating madly as he panted. "There's a bed ready for us."

"You want to…"

"Shag? Of course, Draco." Harry pushed Draco away and the Slytherin scooted away, grabbing onto Harry as he lowered his legs to the floor. Then the two wizards stumbled towards the bed as they grappled with each other's robes until Harry waved his hand to cast a wandless spell which got rid of their clothes.

Harry's arousal jutted proudly, the tip glistening in the light from the chandeliers above. He moaned at the sight of Draco's thick cock, his hole clenching in anticipation.

Draco stepped forward, grabbing Harry's shoulders and manhandling him, pushing him toward the bed so Harry plopped down on the mattress on all fours, his back towards Draco.

"What are you doing?"

"What I've wanted to do ever since the leprechaun incident." Draco wrapped his thumb and forefinger around the base of his cock, pressing down to calm himself as he gazed at Harry's delectable backside, displayed for his viewing pleasure.

"So many times I wanted to bend you over your desk and eat you out."

Harry shivered at that, his cock twitching desperately for some kind of attention as Draco nudged Harry's thighs open, his thumb caressing the smooth, firm muscles and tracing a line that went from the soles of Harry's feet, up his strong calves towards his inner thighs.

Draco kneaded Harry's buttocks, his thumbs spreading him open to his gaze. He leaned forward and licked a path from his balls to his entrance, his tongue swirling against the puckered opening.

"Draco," Harry let out a moan, desperate for more contact.

"I've got you." Draco's tongue teased Harry, lapping and nibbling at his centre without pushing in, punching a lustful moan out of Harry's throat.

"I need… more," groaned Harry, pushing backward, his thighs trembling as his arms gave out.

Draco lapped at the rim, his teeth nibbling lightly before his tongue stabbed inside, swirling around the twitching muscle. Harry whimpered, his knuckles white around the sheets as Draco ate him out.

"You look so good spread open for me," mumbled Draco before pushing a finger inside. Harry grimaced at the burn before a raw, guttural sound escaped his throat when Draco hooked his finger just so, stroking his pleasure spot.

"Draco, please," Harry said, spreading his legs.

Draco took pity on him and swiftly cast Lubricious, throwing his wand onto the bed before climbing on the mattress, scooting forward on his knees, his cock head nudging against Harry's slick hole.

"Come on!"

Draco entered him in a slow glide, groaning at the tight heat encasing him as his cock sank into the willing body below him until he was completely sheathed inside Harry.

Draco fucked him with short, hard jabs, his hands brushing over Harry's muscled back, teasing his nipples until he lowered them to grasp Harry's hips. He raised his leg, his foot flat on the mattress, the angle allowing a deeper penetration. Draco knew he would not last long, the way Harry hungrily clenched his muscles around him. He leaned down, his hand leaving its place on Harry's hip to wrap around his unattended cock.

Harry grunted, fucking back into the cock which stretched his insides so deliciously and forward into Draco's fist until he came with a groan, his walls clenching tightly around Draco. He rocked into Harry's body through the aftershocks of his orgasm until he came, his seed bathing his insides.

Draco uncoupled his dick which left Harry's body with a lewd popping sound. The two Aurors spooned on the bed, Draco's fingers searching for his wand to cast a cleaning spell, and then he nuzzled Harry's shoulder.

"Mate, are you all right?" Ron's booming voice came from outside the Bus. "Been looking for you for ages! We're here, don't worry!"

Harry sat up at that, his fingers clasping Draco's wand before he Apparated them to the master bedroom at 12 Grimmauld Place.

"What was that?" Draco said drowsily, his mind in a warm fuzz after the best orgasm of his life.

"It was Ron, so I brought us home." Harry shrugged, his ear tuning to Kreacher's mumbling. He wondered what the poetic house-elf would say when he noticed Draco was in the house.

"Good." Draco yawned, wrapping his arm around Harry.

"So, what are we going to do about Appley?" Harry said.

"Shut up, Potter!" mumbled Draco, burrowing his face in the pillow.

"Finding out who's impersonating him is going to be tough."

"Merlin!" Draco inwardly cursed the fact that Harry was chirpier than usual after his orgasm. Then he opened one bleary eye and fixed a stern gaze on Harry. "There's a potion Severus was working on to counteract Polyjuice."

"Fine," Harry said.

"It's painful for the impersonator, but I'll get to work on it," Draco said resignedly.

"Great," Harry yawned, tiredness finally catching up with him.

Draco burrowed his face into Harry's shoulder before closing his eyes.

* * *

oOoOo

"Excellent work, Potter and Malfoy." Appley's fingers tapped the parchments on Harry's desk. "You managed to derail the plans of the Dark wizards, which gave us time enough to pinpoint their location."

"I take it they are under custody then?" Draco arched his eyebrows.

"In the holding cells of the Ministry. I'm sure a long stay in Azkaban is in their future." Appley nodded and raised his hand, his fingers brushing the pocket of his vest.

"Do we have to keep up with the poetry?" Harry glanced up at Appley from his chair.

"One never knows when it might come in handy, Potter," Appley said, his gaze drawn to the corner of their office. Suddenly his eyes widened, his mouth twitching in a grimace as he glanced at the door. "That will be all, gentlemen."

Appley dashed out of the room as Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco, the meaning perfectly clear. They had to find out who was impersonating the Head Auror.

Appley strolled down the lonely corridor, his eyes turning brighter with every step he took. His hair was lengthening too, becoming fuller and lighter with each second, his wrinkled face smoothing out and his body becoming slender.

A dark shape loomed out of the shadows of the corridor and stopped him. "Good work."

"Thank you, Head Auror," the former Pescennius Appley said, her silvery-blue eyes locking onto the real Appley as she brushed a luxurious, blond lock off her forehead.

"I appreciate very much your assistance during my time of need, Miss Lovegood." Appley stepped towards Luna, sticking his hand in the pockets of his vest. "Had to spend an awful amount of time at St. Mungo's until they cured my malady. I'm glad Xenophilius suggested you might help."

"Glad to see they released you. You don't have to thank me, it's all for a good cause, sir," Luna said dreamily.

The information she had gathered during her stint as the Head Auror would come in handy in her work as Unspeakable. Furthermore, she had managed to do what even Hermione had failed at, namely nudge Harry and Draco together. The leprechaun's assistance had been invaluable, of course. She would have to think of an appropriate gift for Mr O'Malley.

Luna glanced over her shoulder in the direction of Draco and Harry's office. It was a pity there was such an infestation of Nargles in their office, they made her quite uncomfortable. She had to help her friends get rid of them - in her real form, of course.

* * *

oOoOo

Harry stepped out into the street, the evening wind ruffling his hair. He craned his neck to take the London skyline at a glance before calling out to Draco, "You handled Kreacher nicely."

Draco stepped forward, his lanky figure casting a long shadow in the twilight. "Your elf isn't that bad, Harry, though his poetry sucks."

"Whatever." Harry walked briskly down the lonely street. He turned to face Draco, glancing at him shyly from beneath his fringe. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing special."

"We've got an anniversary to celebrate." Harry nudged up his glasses with his thumb.

"Thai?" Draco cocked his eyebrows at Harry.

"Given what happened, I think we should go for something more… elaborate." Harry shrugged.

"You choose, Potter." Draco looked at Harry, his eyes the same shade of the overcast sky. "Just as long as you are the dessert at the end."

"I think we can manage that." Harry's fingers brushed against Draco's as the two wizards neared the end of the street. Harry's gaze followed their lengthening shadows which merged in the horizon, just like they should.


End file.
